1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to signals transmission technologies, and particularly to a High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) signals transmission device.
2. Description of Related Art
HDMI is a compact audio/video interface for transferring uncompressed video signals and compressed/uncompressed digital audio signals from an HDMI-compliant device (the source device) to a compatible computer monitor, video projector, digital television, or digital audio device. An HDMI signals transmission device is an HDMI-standard cable connector, which is used in any uncompressed TV or PC video format to transfer the video signals and audio signals. The HDMI signals transmission device includes a cable made of copper, and two connectors connected to opposite ends of the cable. In order to save on costs, the cable is designed to be short, as copper is very expensive. However, the HDMI signals transmission device can not be used for remote transmission of HDMI signals.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an HDMI signals transmission device, which can overcome or alleviate the above-mentioned problems.